


Pokemon scenario!

by mudz_star



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boyfriends, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Legendary Pokemon, Talking Pokemon, gijinka pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudz_star/pseuds/mudz_star
Summary: While you messed around on your phone you don't notice the sky get darker or the fact that someone had entered the Café, and was walking straight towards you.Seeing someone next to you, turning off your phone your slowly look up at the person at the counter. You try not to gaps at them, because they look like what Kyogre would look like as a human. Swollen hard you nervously asked whsg they would like. "Yes can I have a green tea in a paper cup and a chocolate cookie, please."Nodding you go and make the drink from them, as you making it, it starts to rain outside. Once hearing the rain you say dryly, "So it went from lovely weather for humans to lovely weather for ducks." The man who like a human Kyogre chuckle at that. "So it is, young one."After a few minutes you gave the blue haired man his tea, he gives you the money for it then off he goes. "That guy must love Kyogre or it's a coincidence," you mutter to yourself.(All Pokémon have a gijinka form.)
Relationships: Arceus (Pokemon)/Reader, Kyogre (Pokemon)/Reader, Palkia (Pokemon)/Reader, Zygarde (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. You encounter each other

_**Palkia.**_

Y/n L/n sitting in class when a light pink haired, red eyes, teenager walked into the classroom. "Ah you must be Peter Uchū-Kami," Mr Flatley says. _Kami and Uchū isn't that the Japanese word for space god?_ "Mr Uchū-Kami you can sit next to miss L/n," Mr Flatley encouraged while pointing to me. Peter nods and says a 'thank you' before walking over and take a seat.

"Hello, nice to meet you," I say to the red eyes, he smiles. "It's nice to meet you too Y/n," was his reply. Turning my head at him after he said my first name, which I know Mr Flatley didn't say, but of course I could ask how he knew Mr Flatley start homeroom, sighing defeat I look at my notes for classes I have today.

_**Arceus.** _

Walking home after my first day back at U.A. was boring with the entrance ceremony. "Nedzu really loves to hear his own voice," I mutter while putting my hands behind my head. 

Walking I see someone walking the way I am going. they male with white hair, red irises and green eyes. hum never see that before, even though we live in a superhuman world. As we pass he smiles and I return the favour.

_**Zygarde** _

It makes you wonder how people could cause so much duction and chaos. Sighing then turning off the telly and getting off the sofa you walk into the kitchen to make a drink.

Putting on kettle on then moving to the cupboard to get a tea bag, while passing the window you don't noticeably a black and green dog like Pokémon watch you.

Opening the cupboard. Looking up and down you spot the Tetley tea, pulling it out of the cupboard, then shutting the cupboard. Walking pass the window you notice something out side. Turning you head, you a see a black dog like Pokémon with a green scarf? It also has white eyes. Before you can get more details of it, it runs off. Lingering at the window for a few moments before going back to making your tea.

_**Kyogre** _

It's a beautiful day today, the sun is up, not a cloud in the sky. Unfortunately for you, you stuck inside the Café you work at, and no one has entered the Café as of yet.

Sighing you decide to go on your phone, what else can you do?

While you messed around on your phone you don't notice the sky get darker or the fact that someone had entered the Café, and was walking straight towards you.

Seeing someone next to you, turning off your phone your slowly look up at the person at the counter. You try not to gaps at them, because they look like what Kyogre would look like as a human. Swollen hard you nervously asked whsg they would like. "Yes can I have a green tea in a paper cup and a chocolate cookie, please."

Nodding you go and make the drink from them, as you making it, it starts to rain outside. Once hearing the rain you say dryly, "So it went from lovely weather for humans to lovely weather for ducks." The man who like a human Kyogre chuckle at that. "So it is, young one." 

After a few minutes you gave the blue haired man his tea, he gives you the money for it then off he goes. "That guy must love Kyogre or it's a coincidence," you mutter to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will come out every Sunday.


	2. You become friends! Part 1

**_Palkia_ **

Palkia still doesn't know how he ended up in a universe where he and siblings are fictional characters in a series called _Pokémon,_ why name it after the creatures that have same namesake, Human's are idiots aren't they? He can leave the universe at anytime, and he does, but he keeps coming back.

As the lord of Space mulls over how stupid humans are, the person who is in charge of looking after him, til he know his way around the school site's down, and sighs, "Gee morning to you too pink ass." At the mortals sarcasm, the red eye male turns to she and growls out, "What did you call _me?_ Mor- Y/n." The h/c haired girl smirks, "I called you a pink ass," Was her reply. The Spatial Pokémon grunts, before grinning like a maniac.

"Oh _really?_ I don't remember you seeing my ass, would you like to see it?" A sly smile appears on their face. They pull out their homework, "Well here I thought we wouldn't become friends," they said before checking her homework. I just stare at her with a dumbfounded. 

"Wait you want to be friends?" They look away from their homework, "Of course you idiot," they say before going back to their homework, I just nod and pull out my homework.

_**Arceus** _

It's been a week since come here, his children told him to stay there for a month since the _accident,_ how he almost used Judgment on his own children, and how obvious he is in need one of.

Since he come to a universe where Mews offspring do not exist, and he's pretty sure this universe was made after Palkia's and Mew's falling out, he has found that 80% of human have a power and the other 20% don't.

He also found out the 20% don't live long, why? Because they a pushed to killing themselves, which is disgraceful why would the people do that... mind you he did get betrayed, but that Ash ketchum showed him a better side of human's.

So he stands outside the best school in the region of Japan, U.A. High School to learn more about human's, yes he could just ask Dialga about this universe history or do it himself, but what's the fun in that? Plus this is his holiday, isn't it?

He missed the first, since he know it was going to be a welcome celemony, so didn't bother going to it, however did see a U.A. student who smile to him. 

Now Arceus is trying to find the 2-F classroom. 

Y/n l/n knew she was early, but she didn't think anyone else be here, or the fact it's the same person she saw yesterday, but now in a U.A uniform and has his white hair in a top knot, who also looks very lost. Sighing you walk up to them, "Hey there are you lost?" You questioned. They trun around and stuttered out a 'yes' nodding I replied with "Which class are you in?"

"I am in the 2-F class," they uttered, smiling I say, "That's the same class am I in, would you like for me to take you there?" I offered them. "Yes, that would be splendid," before giving me a great full smile.

That's when I remembered to introduced myself, bowing to them I say, "I have forgotten to introduced myself, please forgive me," coming out of the bow I continue, "My name is l/n y/n, it's nice to meet you!" I give thrm the biggest smile I can muster. "It is forgive l/n, and it is nice to meet you too l/n y/n, I am Kamiama Izanagi." 

After that day we started to become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 next week!


	3. You become friends, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zygarde got no idea how to live the human's.
> 
> Kyogre is awkward, no questions asked.

_**Zygarde** _

Zygarde found out you was offing a room for free, since you could afford to have someone there, with conditions of.

1\. Don't steal.

2\. Please don't smoke weed in the house. (Zygarde doesn't know what weed is. He may ask.)

3\. Don't bring back Shady people.

4\. Do chores.

5\. We take turns to make meals.

Simple for the Lord of Order to follow, really.

He went your house and asked if you still had the room. "Of course I do!" Was their answer, Zygarde nods, "Great, Thank you very much lady L/n," They smile, "No problem, when can I expect you to move in?" Zygarde know he wanted to move in straight away, but knew it look like he was too eager to move in. "Two days ma'am," was the legendarie reply. The human smiles, "Great, I see you on Wednesday."

"Yes you will," Said the green haired male.

_**Kyogre** _

The person who looks like spitting image of what the legendary of the sea would look like, kept coming back to the café every Tuesday and Thursday, every time he would order a different drink. Today however was different.

You was checking Twitter when the blue haired male came in, turning off your phone, you ask, "What would you like today, omighty blue haired man," Said blue haired man face turns a nice shade of red. He huffs before mumbling out something unintelligible, raising a brow you say, "I'm sorry didn't hear what you said," hearing a quiet ' _Fuck_ ' he clears his throat, "I said, I would like to know if you would hang out with me, and my brothers?"

Feeling uneasy about the question, you question if he knows what he is doing, sighing you answer back with, "Dube I don't even know your name, and already trying to get me to meet your family, Arceus," after that you see realisation dawn on him, he coughs. "So it seems, how about we fix this, hmm?" He bows, "Forgive my insolence, My name is Bi Nal-ssi," I deadpan at the name, who names the child Rain Weather is an idiot. 

"My names Y/n L/n, and I'm barely know you, but you seem nice, how about we get to know each other better?" He lights up after hearing that, "Of course!" he shout, coughing you point out the other people who are in the café, he face truns red again, he meekly says, "Sorry everyone," and bows to them, before turning back to you.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Y/n L/n, and I think you right about meeting my family, how about we go to the park about a 5 minutes walk away," He questioned, sighing you say, "How about no," He pouts, "Look I be having my break in..." You on you phone to see the time, "In 10 minutes, okay?" He nods, "That's fine with me. now can I order one white chocolate chip cookies and a orange coffee?" Nodding I replied back with, "Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zygardes part was too long, ended up redoing it.
> 
> Idk what the next chapter be, got any ideas?


	4. His feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this a chapter out early? I think it is.

**_Palkia_ **

I knew Y/n knew I was staring, but I can't help it watching the s/c skined teenager help me with my maths, Which I didn't even need help with since you have to make calculations while making Worlds. But will I say it? No I won't. Why ruin a perfect moment with a cute human?

...Wait!?! Do I really think a human is cute? Cute like a Eevee, which Y/n is... Or how Y/n makes me feel, how I would collide planets together for someone like Y/n.

The feeling I get everytime I'm with Y/n, I can't describe it. 

"AW!" I glare at at said human, they smile at me, "Sorry, but did you get anything I said?" I Shake my head, they frown. Seeing them frown makes me feel guilty about it. "Could you repeat it please? Y/n," they smile and nod.

_**Arceus** _

"Kamiama-kun what do you think about the sports the festival be like? I mean last year was... well it was something," Says the s/c skined teenager. I look up from my food, "It may be like the other ones?" Was my reply, the girl at the other side pouts and mutters something unintelligible. 

Sighing they queried, "This your first A.U. sports festival?" I nod my head in agreement. They give me one of their nicer smiles.

 _I would die just to see that smile everyday._ I think to myself. 

"You know as support students, we get to ues our stuff we make," Mumbles out of those amazing lips. _I would how it would feel to press my lips against them._

_**Zygarde** _

"Azzy?" Asks the teenager, who has spoon full of cereal in their mouth, danm their look so cute. "Yes miss L/n?" Was my reply, they sigh, "I'd already told ya," One of their finger pokes my noes. _Arceus It's so soft._ "Not to call me miss or my lsst name, call me Y/n," after that they deadpan. Nodding slowly I say, "Sorry mi- Y/n," They nod and say, "Good, now idiot are you going with spilt milk look, or something?" They queried.

Looking down at my top, I see their right. Looking back at them I see thier face is a little red, I also feel my face get a little warm too.

_**Kyogre** _

Watching y/n go from one table to another is amazing, how their lovely voice asks ' _What can I get you today?_ ' but one thing is getting on my nerves is that useless male who's on their phone, and not paying attention and lets someone as amazing as Y/n do all the work.

Muttering, "idiot human," I walk over to Y/n and before I can ask invthey want some help, they turn around and go straight into my chest. Their head moves up to look at who they hit, I see their face has turned ketchup red, "I'm so sorry Bi, are you ok?"

I nod and rub the back of my head, "I am, but are you?" Danm she looks like she's going to cry. They sniff, "Y-yeah, but you sure you ok? I didn't hurt, did I?" They questioned, bobbin my head I reply with, "Nothing hurts or broken, plus I be on the floor if that was the case," They still look unsure about that.

Moving away from the gorgeous human I say, "In fact I wanted to ask if you need help? If you do, I'll help you since your," I jerak a my thumb to her idiot coworker, "I would love it, but are you sure?" They give me s greatful smile.


	5. They/you confesses their/your feelings, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palkia is in his Pokémon form at the beginning of this chapter.

**_Palkia_ **

"Today was... I mean today is the day," I mutter to myself, "I'm going to tell Y/n, that I love her," I hollered, afterwards I hear snickering, turning my head I see my _brother._ "And here I thought you'd never get anyone dear brother," If my brother could smirk, he'd be boing it now, deciding what to say to him, I decide to just flip him the bird as Y/n called it at him.

"Yes I can see your claw Palkia," The blue Pokémon deadpans, "Actually dear _brother,_ it means in human terms 'Fuck off' which you should be doing now," He laughs, "Oh really? I thought fuck meant to mate someone, but if you insist I should fuck this _off,_ I wouldn't." With that he turns around and leave, but with saying, "I hope you brake a leg," Sighing I shake my head.

Siting in my usual seat, I wait for Y/n to come, it doesn't take long for her to come in, she walk over to her seat and sits down, "Hey Peter," Was the first thing out of their beautiful month, "Hello Y/n," Was my reply. They drum their fingers on the table and ask, "Peter?" Turns my head to them I answer back, "Yes Y/n?"

"Do you um, have anyone you going to ask out f-for the y-year 12 d-dance?" They stuttered out, at that I smirk. _This it, the moment I being waiting for._

Shrugging I say, "Nah, but I was planning on asking you out, Y/n~" I watch as their face turns as red as a tomato, their become stuttering mess, before hitting their on the table, sighing I pat their head and say, "Y/n tables are for school work, art or eating, not for your head," They turn their red face to me and deadpan. 

"I'll pick you at 5 p.m. kay?" They mutter 'Kay' before turning away from me.

It was finally time, time to ask Y/n to be my ~~mate~~ girlfriend. I look at the clothes Dawn helped me pick. 

_"It's summer and you'd probably cook in long sleeved top, and trousers, soo," The Pokémon trainer pulls up the pair of white shorts, and light pink short sleeved button up shirt, "And for shoes I got you!" She puts the clothes onto her bed, and walks over to her cupboard and pulls out a pair of light pink and white converse, at the end of the shoelaces is red. "You very own limited edition shoes!" Shouted the teenager._

"Saw you by yourself, though I should come over," Came the sudden voice, jumping I glare at person who taught, but it didn't last long. There stud Y/n l/n in a f/c sun dress with a s/f/c cardigan, Arceus she looks so beautiful. Clearing my throat I extend my hand to the gorgeous female, she takes it. "My lady," I bow to her, "You don't have to bow to me," She deadpans. I nod and say, "Should we get insaide?" They nod, "Yes we should good sir," At that we both laugh.

We spent all night danceing, talking, laughing, being happy, unfortunately the last song started to play.

_"Musing through memories."_

Clasping Y/n's chin I uttered, "Since day one, when I met you, all I think about is you," Her face goes red, "Same, since I met you Peter, I think about you," Was her reply.

_"Love turns to ashes"_

Gulpin I say, "I would destroy universes, and stars for you to be the only star in my universe," 

_"I'd die to be where you are, I tried to be where you are."_

"Y/n would you like to be my star?" The nonplussed look tells me she doesn't fully understand what is going on. "Y/n L/n tonight would do me the honour of being my girlfriend," I questioned. She looks down, then back, opens her mouth a couple of times and finally shouts, "Yes!" I laugh, she laughs, we hug each other.

_**Arceus** _

"We are back ladies and gentlemen, now it's time for the final of this year's sports Festival, I'm you host Present Mic! The final event is a Battle Tournament!" 

"Hope we not against each other Kamiama-kun," I turns to the s/c skined teenager, I see the concern in thoes beautiful eyes. "I hope not," I say, then nervously laugh. "Here's the mach ups!" With that we both look to the magic bored, or as Y/n calls it the big ass tv screen.

I see the human who had won the first event vs a purple hair male, after looking for a few seconds and found my fake, my mouth dropped to ths floor when I saw, I'm against Y/n. Y/n looks to me and smiles, "Well it looks like we against each other," I nod slowly, before sighing , looking back to the amazing human, "I-I don't want to fight so-someone I l-like," I confess, the s/c eyed girl stares blankly at me.

Takeing their hands I say, "Please Y/n, would you be my queen? I love you eternity," they look away from me, starting to think she doesn't like me back, she throws herself at me, "Yes!" She pulls back, and I see the glee in thoes e/c eyes, "I'm still going to take you down," I deadpan at that.


	6. Giratina joins the fight, jk. Giratina catch up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes reader wears glasses.

**_You encounter each other_ **

Being a god is utterly and truly boreing, you'd think having your own realm you wouldn't be, but alts you do get bored.

How does one, solve the problem of boredom? Well I tell you, you make a portal that... leads to only one dimension, where there is no Pokémon, where some human's have something called the quirks. 

"Class C, class C, class C," I mutter to myself over again, while looking over the map the school gave me.

I look at Shinso then back to the black haired male, before I can open my mouth, Hitoshi sighs. "Yeah I'll meet you up later," with that he walks off.

Walking up to the muttering black haired, and tab his shoulder, he jumps away and mutters in English _'fuck'._ "Looking for class 1-C?" I questioned in English, he nods, "A g-girl, um, y-y-yes," He stuttered out, nodding I smile, "It's my first day too! Same for my friend, wanna look for it together?" His face turns red, "Ye-yes p-pl-please," He says, "Okay, lets go!" With that we walk the way Shinso went.

**_You become friends_ **

The h/c haired girl looks at me, and says, "I know we only knowneach other for 4 hours, but would you like to be friends?" The purple haired male rubs his temple, "You'd better say yes," he jeaks a thumb to the glasses wearing girl, "She is a stubborn one," said girl huffs.

Smiling at them I open my mouth and say, "Sure," The teenager girl has a big grin, and looks gleeful.

_**His feelings** _

Y/n, Y/n, Y/n, is all I think of is that grand girl, how her laugh is beautiful to listen to, she may have bad eyesight but her eyes are pretty.

"You ok? Tina-kun," Asked the splendid teenager, nodding I say, "Ye-yea, L-L/n-chan," They smile, dear Arceus their smile is amazing.

_**She confesses** **her** **feelings,**_

Me, L/n, and Shinso have a group project, and we decided to work on it at L/n's house.

"I think we should do the project about plants?" Shinso asks, me and L/n shake our heads, "I think it redoneit, I mean we wouldn't be the first to think of it," L/n huffed. The purple haired teenager sighs, "We need to think of something sooner or later," he rasped.

Thinking about I say aloud, "How about antimatter?" Both human's turn their heads to me and both have confused look, Y/n sighs and push their glasses up, "Why not," Was the beautiful girl reply. 

We went at it for a few hours in til Shinso had to go.

Looking at the lovely girl siting next to me, I sigh. _You can do this Giratina, just tell that classy girl how much you love her._

Not noticing the teenager move in til she is looking straight at me, she leans forward and... _kisses!_ Me, dear Arceus take me now. She smiles, "I wanted to do that a long time," They look straight at me, "Tina-kun," They bow, "Would you do me the honour on being my boyfriend?" They questioned.

Feeling my face get warm, "Y-ye-yes! I w-would l-l-like that!" I stuttered out, they smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any Pokémon in this please say!


End file.
